The Legend
by danijazmyn23
Summary: After many years of anticipation, the world is still without the Avatar. In a last-hope situation, the son of the Fire Lord, Zuko, heads out on a quest with the Southern Water Tribe's Goddess Princess Katara to find the Avatar. Zutara/AU/rated T in case.
1. Prologue

The Legend

Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Avatar fan fiction. Please review. The plot will form itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own my copies of the DVDs of the first book.**

Thousands of years ago, near the beginning of time, the humans, gods, and spirits convened to establish a system of rules and leaders. It was decided that one of each race would be chosen to represent one of the four elements: water, fire, earth, and air. These chosen few would form a council-like Senate under the power of the current Avatar, the one being who could control all four elements. Although it was not stated, there was also a mental, unanimous decision that members of the Water Tribe and members of the Fire Nation were not to marry. Likewise was a decision that members of the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads were not to marry. After the establishment of these rules and systems, each nation chose an area of the world to occupy. Each chose an area close to their element. The Water Tribes chose to occupy the icy poles. The Earth Kingdom chose the large desert belts, pockmarked by canyons and mountains. The Fire Nation established cities along the volcano-covered equator. The Air Nomads, having nowhere else to go and feeling more at home with their element, created four temples, all in the air in some way or another, each named for one of the directions of the wind: the Northern Air Temple, the Southern Air Temple, and so forth.

All was well, until, a mere millenium after the first Senate meeting, the Fire Nation declared war on the other three nations. The current Avatar, a Fire Nation citizen named Roku, called an emergency Senate meeting, feeling hurt and confused, as well as outraged, at the actions of his old friend, Fire Lord and Godly Senator for the Fire Nation Sozin. The negotiations weren't going well, but Avatar Roku argued fiercely against his former friend. All seemed to be going well. Then a miraculous event occured, tipping the scales completely on the side of Sozin: a brightly blazing comet had appeared in the sky, arcing close to the planet. The Fire Nation's benders had quickly discovered that they could harness the power of the comet to boost their bending. The Senate had no chance. All of the Senators survived by choice of Sozin's wife, but Avatar Roku was killed, leaving behind a wife and child. The world seemed to be in trouble.

A new Avatar was born moments later, a male Air Nomad. Although it was good that a new Avatar was born, it would take many years for him to train enough to stop the Fire Nation. The world despaired. They waited for more than twenty-five years, into the beginning of the rule of Fire Lord Azulon, before the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads, leaving no hope of the Avatar surviving. The world turned to the Water Tribe, following the Avatar Cycle, but no new Avatar was found. The people of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes fell into a state of despair.


	2. Chapter One: In the Fire Nation

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait...I'm sorry to say it may be this way for the whole story. I'm a procrastinator and take a lot of higher-level courses in school, so I get a lot of homework...and during the summer I travel a lot...well here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA.**

**The Legend Chapter One:**

**In the Fire Nation**

The palace of the Fire Nation Royal Gods was a magnificent structure. It seemed to be made of living fire, its fiery rooms constantly shifting locations in the palace. Every wall was a blended color, combining yellow, orange, red, and black within its magma composition. The outside architecture was reminicent of the Greek structures from our world, such as the Parthenon. The pointed roof was supported on all outer sides by grooved magma columns. It was a mystery, even to its inhabitants, how the structure could be made completely of moving magma, yet never burn anyone, firebender or not, and hold its shape for extended periods of time. The only known Fire Nation structure to be more magnificent than the Royal Gods' palace was the home of the Fire Nation Spirits.

The palace was loved by Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter Azula, but it was completely despised by Prince Zuko. No one knew what Fire Lady Ursa thought of the palace, for her whereabouts had been unknown for many years, even before Ozai became Fire Lord. Prince Zuko simply hated the palace because it was ruled by his father, who, Zuko believed, killed Ursa. This fact was well known by Zuko's Uncle Iroh, who was more like a father to Zuko than Ozai would ever be. One day, during tea time, Zuko told Iroh of a plan he had concocted.

"Uncle," Zuko began, "you know of my hatred of my father, but I doubt you know my real reasons." Iroh opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko held up his hand. "Hear me out, Uncle. Let me tell my tale and my plan without interruption.

"As you well know, many years ago my mother disappeared, shortly before the death of Azulon. What you may not know is that Azulon told my father that, because of his insolence on the part of asking to be the next godly Fire Lord in place of you, he must kill his firstborn son, that is _me_, so he knew how you felt losing Lu Ten. I only knew of this because Azula pulled me behind a curtain as Ozai entered to have his audience with Azulon. I believe that my mother was part of plot to kill Azulon so I would not be sacrificed. Not only that, but I believe she did this behind Ozai's back, leading him to murder her."

"Zuko, I-" Iroh started.

"Please, Uncle," Zuko sighed, barely controlling his temper,"finish listening."

"My hatred of Ozai is so powerful that my strongest desire at the moment is to remove him from his seat of power. And I have a plan..." Over a period of half an hour, Zuko informed Iroh of all the details of his plan. He needed to find the Avatar because to remove the Fire Lord from power would be to return balance to the world. He also planned on bringing along one of the oddest possible traveling companions...the goddess Princess Katara of the Water Tribe. She was a master waterbender, a good asset to have in case the Avatar had not yet completed his or her training.

When Zuko had finally finished, Iroh added his comments. "Very good, Zuko. But you are forgetting one minor detail: how are you going to get the princess to come?"

"I have my ways, Uncle. For now, I need to get out of this palace, and I think I know just the way..."

**A/N: Haha! What do you think? Please review...I can't promise anything, but if you review I might send you a short (very short) preview of the next chapter. Which will be up who knows when. **


End file.
